The Death of Max Branning
by Catkind121
Summary: Just a good dtoryline. My first on Fanfic, enjoy


**The Death of Max Branning**

"Dadda" young Oscar Branning said playing with his train set.

"What is it" Max Branning said.

"Are you going to take me to park" Oscar asked his father.

"Yeah in a minute, I just got to speak to mum" Max said.

In the kitchen Tanya was cleaning up for lunch, Max walked in and smiled.

"Tanya, I am going to take Oscar to the park, I will be back shortly" Max said.

"I know Max" Tanya said.

Max quickly left grabbing his coat, as he left he shut the kitchen door.

"I know" Tanya murmured under her breath.

As Max walked out the door he saw Dot Branning, she walked up to him.

"Aw isn't it nice to see a father taking his son out" Dot said.

"Yeah I suppose it is, look have you seen Derek there is something I need to clear up" Max asked Dot.

"No not since this morning I seen him walk into that dreadful nightclub" Dot said.

"OK see you around" Max said.

Max pushed Oscar on his favourite swing, he did not know that Janine Butcher was about to creep up on him.

"Boo" She shouted.

Max jumped, before turning around.

"You think your funny, Janine" He said.

"I know I am funny" Janine smiled.

"Whatever, look I told you to get lost, I already have Phil Mitchell at my throat" Max snarled.

"Is that because you sent his boy down for killing that fat pig Heather" Janine said.

"Me and Shirley grew close, I knew the truth, everyone knows that" Max said.

"I can't believe you had an affair with that piece of dried up leather" Janine smiled.

"It was a one night stand, look be careful what you say around my boy" Max said.

"Why he will become like you, he will be all tough and hard, not like that other son of yours Bradley" Janine smiled.

"Look will you go away, you are harassing me" Max said.

"Yes, it is only a matter of time Max, after all affairs get found out, the whole world knows about you and leather face, but no one knows about you and me" Janine smiled, before turning around and walking away.

"We'll see about that, Janine" Max called.

As Janine walked and turned the corner, she smiled and spoke.

"It is only a matter of time Max Branning; no one messes with Janine Butcher and gets away with it"

Unknown to Max and Janine, Tyler Moon had seen the whole thing, he wondered what was up, and he ran up to Janine.

"Hey, what you doing" Janine said.

"Wanting to know how my babe is getting on" Tyler asked.

"Fine, just clearing some business with that rat face" Janine smiled.

Tyler kissed Janine, he then saw his ex-girlfriend Whitney Dean shed a tear in sadness, for a second he felt a little bit of remorse.

"I keep seeing Max with Janine" Jack said.

"I know, look you need to know what's going on, I have been quiet for ages" Derek Branning said.

"What are you talking about" Jack said suddenly becoming suspicious of his older brother.

"Max had an affair with Shirley, yes" Derek said.

"Yeah the whole square heard about that" Jack said.

"Phil's kid Ben, went to jail, for the murder of that Heather Trott, Max is the one who ratted Phil to the police" Derek said.

"I knew that, Max did it to gain Shirley's respect" Jack said.

"Max and Shirley broke up, after having a short affair Phil and Shirley, they are together" Derek said smiling.

"OK so what has this to do with Janine" Jack asked.

"Janine found out and told Phil what Max did to Ben" Derek said.

"The bitch, she really needs to get toned down a gear" Jack said.

"There's more" Derek said.

"What do you mean" Jack asked.

"You know how Janine is always scheming well she was trying to get the club. I paid Max to have an affair with her. The house of Max and Tanya's the money they got to renovate it, it was all me" Derek said.

"You're sick" Jack shouted.

Derek just smiled as Jack walked away.

"Excuse me do you mind not throwing your cigarette dubs on the floor outside my flat" Denise Fox snapped at Max.

Max had taken Oscar back to the house, Max decided to go back to work; he decided to stop for a cigarette to clear his head.

"Sorry, look I will pick it up" Max said.

"Good" Denise snapped, watching Max pick the dub up and saw him place it in the bin. Denise was no angel but she hated to see litre being thrown everywhere. She turned around and walked to the minute mart.

Tyler Moon walked into the bar and saw Shirley Carter, Rose Cotton, Patrick Truman, Ian Beale and Mandy Salter all drinking in the bar.

"Can I have a pint of your finest Lager and a G and T for the future Mrs" Tyler smiled at Tracey the barmaid. Rose and Patrick were talking amongst themselves. Ian and Many were kissing their faces of.

"Mrs don't get me started on her" Shirley said.

Tracey handed Tyler the pint and Tyler handed 2.95 to Tracey.

"What do you mean" Tyler said.

"Max Branning, that's who I mean, he played me. He has played countless women. That's all I am saying, all men can't be trusted" Shirley said before drinking the last of her coke and walking away.

"Mum, Abby and I are going out to get something for dad's birthday, do you have any idea what to get him" Lauren Branning asked.

"I don't know love, Nan was going to get something to, maybe you could go together" Tanya said.

"Well if you'll tell me where she is then we can all go together you can come to" Lauren said.

"No I am not in the mood, I just need some time to myself" Tanya said rather sadly.

"Mum is something up" Lauren asked.

"It's your dad, after the Shirley Carter incident I think he is having an affair again" Tanya said before tears came running down her eyes.

"I knew it; something needs to be done about him. Is he with that Shirley again, I will kill him, I swear I will kill him" Lauren shouted.

"No, I think he is sleeping with Janine" Tanya said.

Lauren looked upset she ran out of the house before Tanya could stop her.

Abbey was waiting for her sister on the Arthur Fowler Memorial Bench. Suddenly Lauren ran up to Abbey with a cross look on her face.

"I'll kill him, I said I would" Lauren said.

"Who" Abbey asked.

"Dad, he has been sleeping with Janine Butcher" Lauren hissed.

"No" Abbey cried.

Lauren to full of anger ran off to confront her dad.

Tyler Moon was sitting on the wall he had just seen a hysterical Lauren Branning, he suddenly saw Whitney walk up to him, tears in her eye.

"Hey what's wrong" Tyler asked.

"You're being used" Whitney cried.

"What is it with all the females in Albert Square talk about unhinged" He said.

"Hey who do you think you are me and you we had something" Whitney said.

"Yeah but we were over, we finished" Tyler said.

"At your brother's wedding reception, you did it publically you told me that witch Janine had got her claws into you, everyone saw, you told me you did not love me. But I love you" Whitney said.

"She ain't that bad" Tyler said.

"I thought Amera was going to kill me for ruining her big day, never mind Zainab" Whitney cried.

"What's this all about" Tyler said.

"I want you, I want you back, so hard I will do something that will hurt you" Whitney said.

"Oh and what is that" Tyler said.

"Janine and Max are having an affair" Whitney cried.

Tyler bolted of, Whitney followed him.

Tanya had tears running down her eyes, she saw Whitney and Tyler running, and she wondered what was going on. She could not find Lauren what if Lauren was going to say something to Abbey or worse Tanya's mother.

Abbey ran into the charity shop, tears running down her eyes. She saw her Nan Cora sorting out a jigsaw puzzle.

"What's the matter dear" Cora said.

"It's Lauren and dad" Abbey cried.

"What about them, has something happened? It always does with your father" Cora asked.

"No it's not that its dad he is having an affair according to Lauren, with Janine Butcher" Abbey sniffled.

"That man" Cora said.

"What you going to do" Abbey asked.

"Find him, he needs to learn a hard lesson, for years he has messed with my family, my daughter and my three grandkids, he needs to learn enough is enough" Cora said.

"What no" Abbey said.

"Wait here darling I am going to sort this mess all out" Cora said.

Cora walked out the shop; Abbey disobeyed her grandmother and walked out the back of the shop.

The doorbell rang to Shirley's flat she answered the door, Phil was standing there.

"What" Shirley said?

"Look can I come in" Phil said.

"Yeah as long as you're quick" Shirley said.

Phil walked in and sat down.

"I am sorry for shunning you out like that, it ain't fair on the family Roxy, Jay, Billy, Lola and the kid" Phil said.

"I know how Ben feels, shunned out they were like a real family to me, they were my family, after Deeno, Carly and Kevin" Shirley said.

"It's OK you can be back with me, you and me together forever" Phil said.

"Have you been hit by a hammer, after what max did nothing can ever be changed until he is taught a tough lesson. He is a rotten vile scumbag" Shirley said.

"Oh don't worry that can be arranged" Phil said.

"Not if I get there first" Shirley snarled.

Fifteen Minutes later…

Denise Fox noticed the old toilet doors were open. She was happy when the council closed the dirty things. She wondered into the men's loos to see what was going on. She saw a pool of red liquid trickle down onto the path. She realised that was blood. She then saw the corpse of Max Branning he had a bruised head and a knife sticking out his stomach.


End file.
